Ogre en peluche
by Goupix67
Summary: "Une salle sombre. Un lit. Devant, une chaise. Des cigarettes, des préservatifs au sol. Sur le siège, une personne. Attachée avec une corde contre le dos de la chaise. Menottée. Personne gémissante. Brûlure à vif sur sa joue. Yeux fermés. Tremblante. Larmoyante. Apeurée." Qui est la personne ici ? Que va-t-il lui arriver ? N'y aurait-il pas un autre protagoniste dans l'histoire ?


**Bonjour et bienvenue dans... Une nouvelle FanFic ! (Non, pas dans le Hard Corner :c)**

 **Je vous présente aujourd'hui une FF sur une musique de Mr Yéyé (encooooore !) intitulée "Ogre". Si vous ne l'avez jamais écoutée auparavant, allez le faire d'urgence, ou de toute** **manière VOUS NE COMPRENDREZ RIEN DANS CETTE HISTOIRE. Parce qu'il faut que vous connaissiez le thème de la chanson pour comprendre l'intrigue. Voilà.**

 **Donc j'espère que cela vous plaira, mes loulous !**

 **DISCLAIMER** **: Les personnages de SLG ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Mathieu Sommet. Les paroles appartiennent à Mr Yéyé.**

 **L'image de couverture a été dessinée par Bariusagi. Merci à toi !**

 **Sur ce, BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

Ogre en peluche

Une salle sombre. Un lit. Devant, une chaise. Des cigarettes, des préservatifs au sol. Sur le siège, une personne. Attachée avec une corde contre le dos de la chaise. Menottée.

Personne gémissante. Brûlure à vif sur sa joue. Yeux fermés. Tremblante.

Larmoyante. Apeurée.

Autour de cette chaise, circulait un autre protagoniste, les mains rejointes dans le dos. Il soupirait d'agacement devant les larmes de la personne devant lui. Devant l'incompréhension du petit. Du petit Geek.

Le vautour tourna encore quelques instants autour de sa proie, puis décida de se lancer. La victime sursautait sous les spasmes de terreur qui l'envahissaient, n'osait ouvrir les yeux. Jusqu'à ce que l'autre personne le fit à sa place. Elle posa délicatement ses pouces sur les paupières du gamer, et les leva. Le Geek prit peur et les referma vivement sous la pénombre envahissant la pièce, mais les ouvrit à nouveau, curieux. Une ampoule à faible éclairage pendait du plafond. Et sous cette source de lumière, l'agresseur. Toujours les mains derrière lui, maintenu droit. Le buste en avant, les yeux perçants rivés sur le visage du petit. Un sourire en coin peu rassurant sur son visage.

Une capuche sur la tête. Habillé de gros coton. Coton noir et blanc.

Une combinaison de pyjama.

Maître Panda.

Le Geek dû regarder le chanteur plusieurs fois avant de comprendre vraiment qui il était. Pourquoi... Pourquoi lui ? Était-ce le Patron lui faisant une farce en se déguisant tel l'ursidé ?

Il le comprit bien vite. Le Panda s'avança vers le petit, passa son index sous son menton. Le gamin trembla de peur, recula sa tête. Il ouvrit la bouche pour prendre une grande goulée d'air, puis voulut interroger son acolyte qu'il considérait comme protecteur. Mais l'ancien protecteur le coupa dans sa lancée. Une musique se lança à l'autre bout de la salle noire.

Une petite mélodie de comptine. Puis de lourdes guitares.

Le Panda ouvrit la bouche peu de temps après. Et il commença à entonner en fixant le Geek avec insistance dans les yeux, leur front se touchant presque :

 **Nous sommes seuls**

 **Juste toi et moi**

 **Mais ton innocence ignore le péril qui te guette !**

 **Je sais que tu m'apprécies**

 **Et c'est réciproque c'est bien ça qui m'inquiète...**

Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que le Panda racontait ? Pourquoi le fait qu'il l'aime serait... Dangereux ? Ils sont frères après tout ! Et... L'innocence du Geek ? Que faisait-elle là dans cette chanson ? De quel péril parlait l'ursidé ?

D'ailleurs, le pauvre enfant trembla lorsqu'il entendit la voix du Panda. Il caressait sa joue en chantant, d'une voix assez sèche et éraillée, emplie de... Désir ? Le Geek sut simplement que c'était bien le chanteur, et non le Patron farceur. Il frissonna encore plus en entendant la suite des paroles.

 **Notre affection est si sincère**

 **Mais la mienne l'est sans doute un peu trop...**

 **Il faut que je parle, il faut que je parle**

 **Je dois te mettre en garde, FUIS !**

 **Avant que l'ogre ne déchire ma peau !**

Un peu trop... Un peu trop...

Le gamer s'interrogeait de plus en plus. Son acolyte ou lui-même délirait-il lorsqu'il commença à comprendre enfin les paroles ?

Le Panda s'arracha du Geek en voulant lui "parler", cria le "FUIS !" en pointant la porte à droite du Geek. Bien entendu, l'ordre était ironique puisque le gamer était attaché.

L'Ogre... Le Désir que le petit lisait dans les yeux de son acolyte... Il ne voulait comprendre, il s'y refusait. Il se débattit en voyant le Panda prendre sa tête dans ses mains, des images venant tourmenter sa conscience.

Le Geek, adonné corps et âme à lui, soumis, gémissant, la tête aux joues rougies penchée en arrière, sa langue traçant les courbes de son corps...

Non, il ne devait pas... Pour le bien de son protégé...

La violence et l'envie lui broyaient les intestins, sa conscience de frère lui hurlait de partir. Mais il ne pût que hurler la suite des paroles.

 **Ma notion du bien et du mal s'efface !**

 **Je dois rebâtir mon mental**

 **Contenir la menace...**

Il releva la tête, enleva ses mains. Il fixa le visage du Geek baigné de larmes, sa lèvre inférieure tremblante devant le spectacle horrifiant du Panda tourmenté. Tremblant de peur devant ce qui allait peut-être arriver. Le chanteur n'était pas dupe, il savait le garçon un minimum intelligent. Le gamer avait compris quel genre de personne il était maintenant.

Il n'était rien d'autre qu'un... Ogre.

 **Des excuses veulent franchir mes lèvres,**

 **Mais Dieu merci, elles n'ont pas lieu d'être !**

 **Jusqu'à ce jour j'ai su contrôler le monstre,**

 **Entre la bête et moi je suis encore le maître...**

Le Panda ricana devant la véracité de ses propos. Après tout, il était bel et bien une bête, un animal. Animal herbivore en réalité.

Animal charognard dans son cas.

Le Geek ouvrit la bouche pour interpeler son frère, mais celui-ci l'en empêcha en continuant de chanter de sa voix forte.

 **Tu es si beau et pourtant si jeune,**

 **Pourquoi est-ce justement ça qui m'a plu ?**

 **Il faut que je tienne, il faut que je tienne, il faut que je tienne...**

 **MERDE ! Je me déteste ! Je me hais ! Chaque jour un peu plus !**

L'agresseur se détourna de l'enfant, son corps le tiraillant de toutes parts. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il endure cela chaque jour en voyant le petit ? Pourquoi l'avait-il frappé et attaché pour que lui, horrible et violent chanteur qu'il était, puisse détruire la naïveté du petit, l'anéantir intérieurement ?

 **Ma notion du bien et du mal s'efface !**

 **Je dois rebâtir mon mental**

 **Contenir la menace...**

Des larmes de fureur apparurent dans les yeux de l'ursidé, mais ne tombèrent pas sur ses joues. Il s'approcha de l'enfant, à pas prudents. Leurs lèvres se frôlaient, la brutalité ardente frémissant dans le corps du Maître lui dictait de passer le cap. Mais il ne voulait pas faire ça à son mignon et candide acolyte...

Il recula avec violence, tomba au sol. Il crut un instant que ce fut le Geek impuissant, tremblant et peureux qui l'avait poussé, mais il lit dans son regard brumeux du questionnement. Le Panda était donc tombé tout seul, sous le choc de son refus envers cette attraction purement physique. Il était allongé sur le sol, les larmes coulaient une à une sur les joues du chanteur, ses mains passaient et repassaient sur son visage déformé par l'Envie et le repoussement de cela, détruisant son être.

 **Aidez-moi, aidez-moi,**

 **Je ne veux pas être ce que je suis...**

 **J'appelle en vain, mais ne reçois que du mépris...**

 **Pour savourer un peu je pourrais te briser...**

 **Il n'en est pas question j'ai choisi de me renier...**

Le Geek cria un "PANDA !" lorsque celui-ci se releva, chancelant, avec une flamme de détermination dans ses yeux, devenus rouges sous les larmes.

Il baissait la tête, seuls ses yeux fixaient avec insistance le gamin effaré par cette sombre vision de son acolyte "trop kawaii".

Celui-ci inspirait bruyamment en serrant les poings et en disant, les dents serrées :

 **Je dois contenir mes pulsions...**

 **Je dois contenir mes pulsions...**

 **Je dois contenir mes pulsions !**

 **Je dois contenir mes pulsions !**

Il commença à hurler cela en vibrant de tout son être, les poings toujours plus crispés, ses jambes ancrées dans le sol. Il devait se forcer à rester à sa place de frère apaisant, doux et protecteur à l'égard de son homologue, et non briser cette image à tout jamais, avec la nature même du Geek. Il s'éloigna le plus possible de l'enfant, cogna plusieurs fois sa tête contre la porte en chuchotant.

 **Je tiendrai**

 **Je tiendrai**

 **Je tiendrai**

 **Je tiendrai...**

Les dernières notes de la musique retentirent, laissant à nouveau place à un silence pesant.

Mais soudainement il entendit la chaise du gamin tomber au sol, avec lui se débattant dessus.

"- Panda... Détache moi s'il te plaît... fit la petite voix de l'enfant, complètement éteinte par la peur et l'appréhension.

\- NON ! s'écria le Panda, son esprit brûlant le faisant trembler. Jamais... Je ne dois plus t'approcher... Tu connais la menace qui pèse sur toi... L'immondice qui se présente devant toi...

\- Maître Panda, détache-moi."

Le Geek prit une attitude d'adulte pour une fois en répétant sa demande. Le chanteur tourna sa tête vers le garçon qui se débattait encore, s'interrogea quelques instants.

S'il le détachait et le laissait partir, il serait apaisé par cette envie de torture, et le Geek serait soulagé. Mais s'il s'approchait de lui, il ne pourrait s'empêcher de, d'abord, lui sauter dessus...

Il pria pour que ses pulsions le laissent en paix tandis qu'il avança lentement vers l'enfant, qui avait les yeux fixés sur le visage abattu de l'homme en kigurumi. Il était à présent devant le Geek, il prit la chaise et la remit dans sa position initiale le plus lentement possible. Il passa derrière le petit garçon et coupa les liens de corde le retenant.

Néanmoins, enfin détaché, le Geek resta assis, ce qui rendit le Panda perplexe. Il se remit devant l'enfant qui le fixait avec intensité. Son regard avait changé, le chanteur crut y déceler de la compassion. Non, il devait rêver... Qui voudrait pardonner un pédophile ?

Le Geek, après avoir bruyamment inspiré et expiré de toutes ses forces, se leva, pour se trouver juste devant le corps brûlant du Panda.

Il s'approcha de son oreille, frissonnant de toutes parts, et lui susurra avec toute la passion dont il était capable :

" Maître Panda... Tu ne m'as rien fait. Je te pardonne pour ce que tu es, de l'envie qui se déclenche en me voyant. Et je te remercie de ta clémence et de ta bienveillance envers moi, pour m'avoir épargné de ce sort. Mais... Tu ne connais pas mon avis sur la question. Alors je te le donne..."

Après son monologue qui ébranla le Panda, il prit une autre inspiration et murmura de sa petite voix aiguë :

"Brise-moi."

* * *

 **Alors, ça vous a plu ? Dites-moi tout dans une review ou sur Twitter à Goupix67 !**


End file.
